Yoshi's Omorashi Adventure
by DSFanatic2010
Summary: CONTAINS OMORASHI! If that sickens you, don't read this. Written by my mentally ill friend Chuck Jimmy, this is for those who like this sort of thing but can't find a good one done with Yoshi. Enjoy, I guess, and I'll pass on any reviews to Chuck. Rated T for suggestive content.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**I'd like to introduce you to a friend of mine, but I have to warn you. He's a very screwed up person. Say hello.**

_**Hi. I'm Chuck Jimmy, and some people say I'm screwed up, but I say they just ain't livin! I do weed, I box, and I am quite into a variety of fetishes. Omorashi's my favorite! Hehehehe! (leaves the room)**_

**Thank you, Chuck…well that was very awkward. Anyway, he wrote this omorashi story and really wanted somewhere to upload it. So I'm tarnishing my account for his sake. Plus he said he'll buy me Super Smash Bros. 4 on launch day if I upload this. So enjoy, I guess.**

**WARNING**

**Contains omorashi. If that sickens you, please do not read.**

* * *

><p>Yoshi was fast asleep on the couch. He was sprawled out on the sofa wearing only a hoodie, and his trademark boots. A 12 pack of diet soda was on the floor beside him, empty. Cans were strewn across the floor. Some friends of Yoshi's bet him $200 that he couldn't chug the entire 12-pack the previous night. His newly won $200 sat on the coffee table. Slowly but surely, Yoshi opened his eyes. As he looked around the room, he noticed the soda cans all over the place. He then eyed the $200 he earned, and he smiled. His smile soon disappeared as he felt a familiar twinge in the place that lay between his legs. The first of many sodas was starting to fill his bladder.<p>

"Guess that bet finally caught up to me," he said.

Yoshi got up from his couch and walked to the bathroom. When he opened the door, he was shocked to behold that the toilet was clogged! Unknown to Yoshi, as soon as he fell asleep, two of his friends predicted what was going to happen and decided to clog the only toilet in the house. They sneaked to the bathroom and tossed a toilet paper roll into the pool of water. They pulled the flush lever and zoomed out.

"I really need some new friends," Yoshi said as he walked out of the bathroom. "I can hold it for now. I'll repair the bathroom later. For now I might as well get some work done." Yoshi walked to the computer and opened up Adobe Premiere. His work-in-progress film still needed a lot of work, and there was no sense in letting the current situation bother him.

It was 15 minutes later, and Yoshi found it harder to concentrate. His bladder was filling up faster than he anticipated, because of the large quantity of fizziness ingested. Yoshi shifted and sat cross-legged, and the urge seemed to disappear, if only for a moment. Yoshi decided to push on with his work, confident that his growing need could surely wait some more. Another 20 minutes, and Yoshi couldn't forget about his need anymore. His bladder was filling ever more, and he started to squirm and fidget, pressing his thighs against his crotch. Yoshi closed down Premiere and slowly stood up, being careful not to stimulate his bladder too much. As he got upright, gravity started to do its job, and Yoshi felt the ache in his bladder become magnified. He crossed his legs tightly and slowly walked to the front door of the house.

"I really need to find somewhere to pee," he said to himself. Yoshi suddenly became self-conscious once he realized he was outside. He uncrossed his legs slowly, but still kept his thighs pressed together in the most casual way possible. This was the only way he could lessen his need without looking so obvious. Of course, Yoshi knew this wouldn't help for long, so he immediately took off down the road. Every step he took reminded him of his bladder, which was still filling by the second. It sloshed inside him and he knew it would only get worse. He stopped at a fair nearby. There were usually portable toilets at these kinds of fairs. After walking for a bit, Yoshi spotted one. It seemed very odd to Yoshi that this was the only one at the fair, and there was a line at it. It was only a few people, so Yoshi decided to bite the bullet and wait in the line. He walked to the back of the line. Various other Yoshis in the line seemed as desperate as Yoshi. Some were waiting paitiently, others tapped their foot, still other had their legs crossed, one near the front looked on the verge of a total meltdown, he was dancing from side to side with his hands holding his swollen crotch. Yoshi was hoping it wouldn't come to that, but just crossing legs didn't give him the relief he needed anymore. As the urge transitioned to pain, he started to shift his weight from one foot to the other, begging in his mind for the line to quickly shrink. All of a sudden the line disappeared. Yoshi wondered why as he opened the door of the toilet. He soon found out why. Someone had laid an egg in the toilet! Yoshi scowled and stepped out of the toilet. Once he stepped on to the grass again, Yoshi felt his a sharp twinge in his crotch, and this time it stayed around. Yoshi, not caring about other Yoshis around, quickly grabbed his crotch to prevent leaking. He didn't leak but his bladder was throbbing in fullness. Yoshi even looked down, and noticed with a shock that his crotch was starting to protrude outward slightly, his bladder growing bigger and bigger, and aching for relief. Yoshi ran away from the fair and into the city.

He tried bars, restaurants, and shops, but the bathrooms were either closed, for paying customers only (he didn't bring the $200 with him), or nonexistent. His desperateness was mounting and he now couldn't prevent himself from attracting attention. People started staring at Yoshi try to hold back the flood that threatened to come out of his bladder. He was was now doing an all out potty dance and his hands gripped his crotch ever tighter. Yoshi disn't care anymore about the show he was putting on, he needed to go and now. His slit was protruding and Yoshi constantly rubbed it, while squeezing his thighs together, just so he could ease the feeling and keep it in until proper facilities showed. He was aching to give and release his bladder's contents, but Yoshi tried all he could to prevent that from happening. He decided he would try to go in his disabled toilet, the flooding likely had went away by now, and Yoshi was ready to let go anywhere at this point. The slit between his legs was starting to tremble with the effort Yoshi was putting on of holding himself. As he approached a bus stop his full bladder had a sharp contraction. Yoshi instantly reacted out of instinct and doubled his efforts of holding back his ocean but was shocked to feel a spurt of pee dribble its way out, hitting his hands. Yoshi gasped, then sat down on the bus stop bench and pushed on his swollen crotch to stop anything more from leaking out. He succeeded, but his bladder was now in pain, and Yoshi wondered if he could hold it back long enough to get home. The bus soon arrived, and he stepped carefully on.

"To the suburbs, and hurry! I can't hold it much longer," he moaned to the bus driver. Yoshi quickly found a seat and resumed his battle to not wet himself as the bus started off down the road and out of the city. Yoshi bounced in his seat as he crossed his legs and squeezed his groin. His slit was becoming more damp as dots of pee leaked out. He felt as if he could leak or lose control any second, and was really worrying about his bladder. Another spurt leaked out like a jet and Yoshi squeezed his thighs together and grunted at the sheer effort of holding back his pee. Rubbing his crotch no longer eased his bladder and he resigned to squeezing his thighs tighter, and pushing on his crotch harder.

The bus hit many speed bumps on the way home, and each one made Yoshi's bladder spike in desperation. Each jolt send a surge of shock through him. As the bus hit a speed bump, Yoshi's throbbing bladder suffered a huge contraction that shocked Yoshi and his bladder which gave one huge painful throb, and started to release its contents.

"C-can't hold it!" Yoshi grunted as pee started flowing out of his slit. Yoshi tried his hardest to hold it back, but with his best efforts the stream only slowed to dribbles, and that hurt his crotch to do. There was no stopping it. He resigned to the overwhelming felling of relief, and let go of his crotch to let the pee flow out. It dripped down his legs, some in his shoes, some on the floor of the bus. Yoshi peed for a couple minutes and was glad the bus driver didn't see anything as the last of the pee flowed out, and the bus came to a stop. He shook his feet and got up to leave.

As he walked out the door of the bus, the driver called back, "Don't worry about it, it couldn't have been helped. I'll clean it up."

Yoshi turned a bright shade of red and dashed all the way to his house.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's it. Chuck! Please tell me you won't make more of these!<strong>

_**You want more? Will do, ol' buddy!**_

**Nonono- *sigh* Oh well. Expect more of these, I guess. YOU OWE ME BIG FOR THIS, CHUCK!**


End file.
